Desespoir
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Je suis fatigué d'entendre les rêves se réaliseront un jour... Crevez, vous, hypocrites qui avez facilement aux lèvres, le mot espoir. Que chercher là où il n'y a rien que la solitude ? Que chercher là où il n'y a rien que le desespoir ?


**Désespoirs**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..  
**Genre : **euh…ben c'est une manière de me remettre dans le bain hihi o  
**Couple : **RAS  
**Note : **ben ça fait un peu longtemps que je n'ai pas écris et j'ai décidé de m'y remettre donc ça donne ça hihi. Et pour ceux qui l'attendraient la suite de ma fic **La naïveté de croire **arrive très très très lentement …  
**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

_Tout le monde est mort, tout a été réduit en miettes et balayé_, et tous cela juste devant mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, juste regarder et supplier que l'on me laisse en vie. _Et on m'a laissé seul au milieu de la désolation_, parce que je ''n'en valais pas la peine'' et que, de toute façon ''il avait déjà mesuré sa puissance''.  
Et j'ai grandi, comme un enfant solitaire.Et j'ai grandis, avec comme seul espoir de voir mourir celui qui avait brisé ma vie.  
Et j'ai grandis, espérant ma mort avant chacune de mes missions.  
Mais ma mort n'est jamais venue, et _des mots comme "peut-être que demain..." ne sont plus que des débris sans valeur_. Parce que, au fond de moi, je savais que mon devoir était celui de la vengeance. Après tout, n'étais je pas le dernier survivant de mon clan. Celui qui devait prouver qu'il en ''valait la peine''.  
Et je me suis battu, sans relâche.  
Et j'ai trahi, sans remord.  
Et je l'ai tué, sans volonté.  
Juste parce qu'il devait mourir, parce qu'il était celui qui avait bafoué l'honneur du clan.  
Mais désormais, je n'ai plus rien. Alors, _c'est ça, faisons semblant de nous suicider, on se sentira un peu mieux.

* * *

Cette main que j'ai enfin saisie au fond d'un désespoir crépusculaire_, celle qui ressemblait tellement à la tienne … tu sais, j'ai vraiment cru que je pourrais le sauver, me racheter en quelque sorte. Parce que ce jour là, tu es mort à cause de moi, pour moi … alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose en ton honneur. Parce que, pour moi, tu _étais le souvenir d'une personne très chère qui s'est effacée, épuisée_. Mais je ne voulais pas t'oublier, jamais. Alors je me suis battu, et j'ai échoué.  
Peut être que cette nuit là, j'aurais du ne pas le laisser seul.  
Peut être que ce jour là, j'aurais du le rassurer.  
Peut être que cette après midi là, j'aurais du te dire que tu n'étais pas qu'un boulet.  
Mais je n'ai rien fait de tous cela est désormais,  _le petit espoir même, trouvé après avoir souffert souffert souffert, est lui aussi pourrit à présent_._  
_

_

* * *

Je suis fatigué d'entendre "les rêves se réaliseront un jour"_, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que vous semblez le penser. Rien que la perspective de savoir que le porteur du démon à neuf queues est en vie et s'amuse à jouer les ninjas vous rend fous. Alors imaginer une seule seconde qu'un monstre tel que moi pourrait être le futur Hokage … Et puis, j'en ai assez de les entendre tous avec leurs rêves stupides et irréalisables. Vous croyez tous en moi, tans mieux.  
Mais est ce qu'une seule fois, vous vous êtes demandés pourquoi je voulais devenir le Maîtres Ninjas ?  
Mais est ce qu'une seule fois, vous vous êtes demandés pourquoi je voulais ramener Sasuke ?  
Je n'ai plus rien à vous apportez, et c'est pour cela que vous vous éloignez tous les uns après les autres. _Crevez, vous, hypocrites qui avez facilement aux lèvres, le mot "espoir"_. Parce que moi cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus sur mes lèvres. _  
Que chercher là où il n'y a rien que la solitude ? Que chercher là où il n'y a rien que le désespoir ?_ Je suis seul depuis bien trop de temps et vous ne le remarquez même pas.  
Il est partit, la seule personne capable de me comprendre, mais aucun de vous, à aucun moment ne m'a demandé comment je me sentais. Personne n'a cherché à comprendre si je souffrais du départ de la personne qui me comprenait le mieux. _Personne, rien, rien ne reste, pas même la douleur,_ juste moi et mon vide presque existentiel. _Je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me faut faire pour vivre_.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et maintenant, juste maintenant, à l'écart, solitaire et sans but  
Je marche en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe, lentement sous un ciel d'hallucinations.**_

FIN

Voulou, un ch'tit one shot sur une chanson que j'aime beaucoup … juste pour info dans la première partie c'est Sasuke qui parle, ensuite Kakashi et pour finir Naruto. Les deux dernières lignes sont en faite pensées par eux trois.


End file.
